


[VID] Genderfluid

by asukaJude



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: Violinist Brett noticed his new co-worker Eddy and found he has another identity named Edwina, and that changed his life forever.Song/Genderfluid by MaydayMusic & Lyrics/Ashin of Mayday
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 16





	[VID] Genderfluid




End file.
